The technology of producing hybridomas and other cloned cell lines which secrete immunoreactive substances, such as monoclonal antibodies, is now commanding attention in all fields of biology. The wide applicability of monoclonal antibodies as highly specific reagents and the increasing number of investigatiors working with monoclonals necessitates a centralized information repository on hybridoma technology and product availability. The Hybridoma Data Bank (HDB) has been organized by the International Council of Scientific Unions as a cost sharing project. Funding is provided by various government agencies and organizations representing the many disciplines encompassed by hybridoma technology. Because of the size, scope, and complexity of the HDB it cannot be accessed online. Questions are submitted by mail or telephone to be handled by data bank staff. These information professionals perform the required research and mail reports to the requestors. This proposal is to create an online Directory to the HDB on the ITT Dialcom Network. A menu driven system updated monthly, holding basic data on available hybridomas, monclonal antibodies and other immunoreactive products of cloned cell lines will be offered. Users will be able to access the system from almost any country in the word through Public communication networks. They will be able to order products online directly from vendors and request further information about products listed in the Directory.